The Lone Wanderer
by Darkness Everlasting
Summary: My name is Sarah. I was born in Vault 101 where I grew up. Or so I was told. I escaped and now roaming the Capital Wasteland and this is my story. Follow it as I fight monsters, slavery, raiders, and maybe even my own death.


**The Lone Wanderer**

**It follows the storyline as well as some other things I added in there.**

**Enjoy**

**Rating: M**

**Rated M for:**

Violence

Blood/Gore

Strong Language

Use of Drugs

**Summary:**

My name is Sarah. I was born in Vault 101 where I grew up. Or so I was told. I escaped and now roaming the Capital Wasteland and this is my story. Follow it as I fight monsters, slavery, raiders, and maybe even my own death.

…

I was born in Vault 101. or so I thought I was. All of that was a lie. A big lie. My name is Sarah and this is my story. Follow it as I fight for survival in the place known as the Capital Wasteland.

…

**Chapter 1: Baby Steps**

"it's a girl! We have a girl Catherine! A healthy baby girl," The man announced, clearing his throat. He had brown eyes and Black hair. He wore a lad coat and a mask over his mouth.

"Oh James," Said a weakened voice of a woman, "A girl."

"Look at you! I'm your daddy sweetheart. Daddy. Me and your mother have been talking and how do you like Sarah?" The man in the lab coat spoke once again, "That's a good name, don't you think? It fit's you perfectly." The man looked back, "Looks like they finished the gene projection. Let's see what you will look lake when you grow up."

A large screen came into view and their was a young adult woman on it. She had bright blue eyes and black hair, "Your going to look a lot like your dad. See that Catherine."

"Oh beautiful... Just like her daddy..." Said the woman's, supposedly the baby's mother, voice. She laughed weakly.

"It's a big world out there honey. Full of all sorts of people. What about you? What kind of person are you going to be..."

"James..." Catherine cut in.

"Catherine!" He gasped.

"James..." Her voice was getting weaker.

"Catherine!" A loud beeping sound was getting faster and faster, "She is in Cardiac arrest! Start compression! Get the baby out of here! Move!"

A woman in a lab coat started to push the baby out of there, in the background the father's voice could be heard. Desperately trying to save the baby's mother, "Hang on, Catherine, hang on!"

**One Year Later**

"Don't look straight into the light honey, it will hurt your eyes. It's just something you get used to down here." One year old Sarah's father stated. His name was James.

Sarah started to tumble towards her father, "Come on, walk to daddy," James smiled at his daughter. He waved his arm, gesturing the one year old to keep going. She stumbled into the playpen, going closer to her father, "There you go. My goodness, just a year old and already walking like a pro. Your mother would have been so proud." He started to walk towards the entrance of the playpen, "Listen kiddo, I know you don't like it when I leave you alone but I need you to take care of yourself for a bit." He closed the playpen gate, "You just stay here while daddy runs to his office." He started to walk away, "You will be okay honey, I will be back in a bit."

Sarah waited until the metal gray door with a yellow stripe closed shut. She then stumbled to the gate and opened it. She may only have been a year old but she knew how to open a playpen. She tumbled to the toy box and grabbed her teddy bear. She then sat down and started to look at her book called _You're Special._

The room was small. It had a playpen, a white crib, and a navy blue toy box. By the playpen sat her father's bed, which was covered in a white sheet. At the foot of the bed sat her father's a little bit, the door reopened and her father walked in, "You are quite the little explorer, aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in." He laughed, "Come on over here, I want to show you something." He walked over to a little table by the toy box and bent down. It had a frame on it, "see that. It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the bible. Revelation, 21:6. _I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of life freely." _He stood up, "Come on, let's see if your little friend Amata wants to play." The one year old tumbled out after her father.


End file.
